Name and Blood
by Lint
Summary: Tender is the Savage. F/X
1. One

Dark gray clouds filled the afternoon sky and every ten minutes a small cloudburst of rain would downpour from the heavens. Smoke billowed over his head as he puffed on his cigarette and lounged on a dry spot near the front doors of Sunnydale High. He was waiting for Faith to get out of detention, something he found himself doing quite often. He watched with no particular interest, the cars passing by on the street ahead. It almost reminded him of a shooting gallery. He wished he had a paintball gun. Flicking his cigarette onto the wave pavement he sat up and sighed. He was bored, and smoking to kill time wasn't working as well as he would have liked it to. He thought about what Faith had done this time to warrant some more enforced extracurricular activity. Of course, in all fairness, with Faith's reputation for fighting anyone, anywhere, anytime. Harmony should have known to keep her mouth shut. But no, the little blonde haired bimbo must have taken her vitamins this morning. Because when Faith accidentally bumped into her in the lunch line, she thought she could pull her 'Queen of the world' act with no retaliation. A black eye and a fat lip should be a nice little reminder that in the future she couldn't.   
  
The sound of the front doors slamming open caused him to perk his head up. Faith came barreling out of the school so fast she barely noticed him perched on the sidewalk. She stopped abruptly and looked down at him.   
  
"Tell me you have a cigarette," she said.   
  
"Detention didn't go so well I take it?" He asked as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his pack of smokes.   
  
She took one from the pack and pulled her Zippo out of her bag, flicked open the top and set the end of the cigarette aflame. She inhaled loudly, making a big show of enjoying the feel of noxious smoke enter her lungs.   
  
"Mr. Walls and his wife had their baby," She said grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "A girl."  
  
He smirked to himself. She'd been in detention enough times to actually become good friends with the teacher who always found himself assigned to after school duty.   
  
"What's her name?" He asked.   
  
"Didn't ask," she replied. "Let's get out of here. I think I've had enough of this place for today."  
  
He waved his hand to lead the way and they casually began to stroll home. A few blocks away from the school a car full of their classmates raced down the street and shouted insults at them. Faith flipped them all off and Xander just let it roll of his back. He didn't care.   
  
High school, to both of them, was a constant state of mockery and ridicule. They didn't fit in, and the world made sure that they were constantly reminded of it. Though, looking at them walking down the street anyone could have seen why. Both dressed oddly, preferring darker shades of clothing died their hair any color they felt like. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans and a ripped t-shirt with Charged GBH and a picture of a Molotov cocktail on the front, and on the back it said "Give me fire." He wore a skintight black t-shirt and his trusty leather jacket. Leather pants that seemed more like a second skin covered his legs and a chain hung from his belt to his wallet. His hair was a short bed of spikes and looked like it hadn't been washed in days. Both wore steel-toed boots affectionately called "shitkickers."   
  
They both took turns bitching about their days. Faith's of course, was all about Harmony. While Xander just bitched about his science teacher who flat out told him he wouldn't pass if he kept dressing the way he did. She picked up a rock and chucked it at a dog that wouldn't stop barking at them.   
  
"That kegger Benny was planning," Faith began, raising her fist in the air when the rock hit home. "Is it still going on?"  
"As far as I know," Xander replied. "Are we gonna go?"  
  
"Do we have anything else better to do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we're going."  
  
"Cool."  
  
They stopped when they reached the front of Faith's house. She tossed the butt of her third cigarette into the puddle in the gutter. She playfully socked Xander in the arm and walked across the lawn.   
  
"Come around at Six," she hollered from the doorway. "It should be dark by then."   
  
She slammed the door closed and he stood watching it for a few minutes before moving on to his own house.   
  
***  
  
"Where the hell was it supposed to be?" Faith grumbled as they walked through the trees of Breaker Woods. They hadn't expected a giant keg party to be that hard to find and came unprepared. They had no flashlights, and all the surrounding trees blocked out the moonlight shining from the sky. It was practically pitch black.   
  
"They said in a big clearing in the woods," Xander shrugged. "Look for a big bonfire."  
  
"A clearing in the woods," Faith muttered sarcastically. "Do you know how many clearings there probably are in these fucking woods? And I sure as hell don't see a big bonfire. I don't see shit. Don't even have a flashlight."   
  
She kicked a small log next to her foot into a tree and threw her hands up to the sky.  
  
"This fucking sucks!" She shouted.   
  
Xander chuckled to himself and threw a twig aimlessly. "You're wound kind of tight today," he commented.   
  
She put her arms down and turned to face him. "Don't take it to heart," she sighed. "I'm on the rag."  
  
"That was a little too much information thank you."  
  
"You can take it."   
  
They moved to start making their way back to civilization when a bloodcurdling howl irrupted from the surrounding trees. They both froze and looked around swiftly.   
  
"I'm thinking that anywhere but here is a good place to be right about now," Xander said.   
  
Faith nodded her agreement and began walking faster. The howl sounded again, sending chills up their backs. They heard the sounds of something crushing dead leaves and sticks behind them but didn't dare to turn to look. A shadow of something brushed passed them and darted into a nearby bush. Xander turned to Faith with wide eyes to find hers just the same.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She asked.   
  
"I don't want to know," he replied.   
  
"Oh fuck this," she muttered. "Run!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and took off in the direction they had come from. They heard whatever was following them run alongside, loud footsteps giving chase. Trees and bushes flew passed them passed them as they ran, each one's legs and lungs burning with exhilaration. Faith turned her head back to catch a glimpse of whatever it was swiftly catching up.   
  
"Shit!" She yelled. "What the hell is that thing!"  
  
"Who cares?" Xander shouted in reply. "Just keep running!"  
  
The edge of the woods came into view in the distance and each poured on an extra bit of energy. The kind of terrified nervous energy one suddenly possesses when they think they're going to die. They ran faster, and were almost out when Xander felt Faith's hand pulled from his. He looked over his shoulder to see that she was no longer there. He tripped over a rock while his head was turned and crashed into the ground. He jumped to his feet as fast as he could and looked around frantically.   
  
"Faith!" He shouted. "Faith!"  
  
He heard a muffled scream off to his right and sprinted toward it. His arms and legs ached from so much activity, but he pushed back the pain and kept going. He saw his best friend being dragged on the ground her hair into some bushes behind a large group of pine trees.   
  
"Faith!" He shouted again. "Hold on I'm coming!"  
  
The thing that was dragging her turned back to growl at him, it's eyes flashing yellow, teeth glistening in the faint light. He felt his heart skip a beat inside of his chest but didn't let it stop him from reaching her. He lunged at the creature only to be backhanded away. He landed flat onto his back and felt the wind knocked out of him. Rolling onto his side and gasping for air, he heard Faith screaming again and grabbed a big rock lying next to him. He got to his feet and charged the creature, bashing it on the head with the rock and knocking it off of Faith. He bent down to help her up when the creature jumped at him and tackled him the ground. He struggled to keep its snapping jaws from ripping his face off. It was so strong and it looked like he was going to loose the fight when he heard the familiar snap of Faith's switchblade. The beast cried out and turned on her, jumping off of Xander and pinning Faith to the ground. She screamed and tried to push it off her. Her switchblade jutted from its neck and each snap of its jaw was weaker than the next. The blood poured in rivers from the wound, covering Faith's face, dripping into her mouth. She couldn't help swallowing some of it and it nearly made her sick.   
  
The beast's ferociousness finally faded into nothing and it collapsed dead atop her. She screamed for Xander to get it of and ran to her side and kicked it in the side, knocking it away. He dropped to his knees next to her and threw his arms around her shoulders.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. "I thought you were going to die."  
  
"Five by five," she said weakly. "Let me go. We need to get out here."  
  
He slowly withdrew and stood, clasping his hand in hers to help her up. She stood on shaky feet and seemed to have trouble standing upright. He threw his arm around her shoulder and acted as a crutch, helping support her weight enough to walk.   
  
"My knife," she said wearily.   
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's stuck in the thing's neck."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I want it back."  
  
"We can get you another one Faith," he said grunting with the effort of helping her.   
  
"I want that one," she said. "You gave it to me for my birthday remember? It was the only present I gave a damn about and I want it back."   
  
"Fine," he caved.   
  
He helped her to sit on the ground and cautiously made his way to the beast's carcass resting a few feet away. His whole body was tense as he moved near it. He half expected it to jump right back up and start chomping away again. But when he saw all the blood pooled around it, he relaxed a little. The thing wasn't going anywhere. He bent over and quickly pulled the knife from its neck, getting one last squirt of blood for his troubles. He flipped the blade back down and put it in his pocket. He looked at the beast carefully and noticed that the lower half of its body seemed very human. It had two legs much like his own, and a torso that looked normal. He nudged it with the end of his boot to roll it over and saw that it's face also looked human. The only thing that was different were the sharp fang-like teeth. He shuddered and walked away from the body.   
  
"How I hate this town," he mumbled.   
  
Faith had managed to pass out when he bent down to pick her up. It was then that he noticed to amount of blood covering her. He assumed that most of it was from when she stabbed whatever it was, but saw a giant bite mark on the side of her neck.   
  
"Oh shit," he cursed. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."   
  
He gently slapped the sides of her face trying to snap her back into consciousness.   
  
"Faith," he shouted. "Come on wake up!"  
  
"Blood in my mouth," she replied groggily. "I think that thing bit me..."  
  
"You think right," he said throwing her arm over his shoulder. "Come on Faith work with me here. We got to get out of these woods. Who knows if there's another one out there?"   
  
She weakly got back to her feet, and Xander tried his best to keep her upright. They moved slowly toward the end of the woods.  
  
***  
  
"Mom?" Xander yelled, kicking open his front door and stepping into the house. "Dad?"  
  
No reply.   
  
"They're not here," Xander said, his voice full of relief. "Good. Hold on Faith, we're going to get you fixed up okay? Just don't pass out on me again."  
  
He pulled Faith into the kitchen and plopped her onto a chair. Her head bobbed down to her chest, her fight to stay awake fading away. Xander ran into the bathroom and pulled out the first-aid kit. Once back in the kitchen, he threw it on the table and ripped part of Faith's shirt to get better access to the cuts. In the better light of his house he could finally see that her jeans were torn as well and bright red gashes shown through the denim. He was freaking out. There was so much blood all over her. His hands shook as he tore off the plastic wrapper on the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and dabbed some onto a cotton ball. His eyes widened when he saw that the antiseptic wasn't needed.   
  
"No way," he muttered, his eyes not believing what they saw.   
  
"What?" Faith asked, suddenly alert.   
  
"The wounds," Xander whispered running his fingers over them. "They've already closed."  
  
"What?"   
  
She lifted her head to look at the scratches on her shoulders and legs already pink and healing. Her fingers moved to run along the bite mark on her neck, already closed, the blood dried and crusted along her skin.   
  
"We need to get you to a hospital," he said.   
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"What are we going to tell them Xand?" She asked. "A wild dog attacked me three days ago? The wounds are closed. That's a little weird, yeah, but I'm not complaining."  
  
"Faith, you were *attacked* for fuck's sake. That thing could have ripped you to shreds. Hell, it nearly did. You need a doctor."  
  
"I'm telling you I don't," she said sternly. "Look, I'm not even bleeding anymore and the pain is gone."  
  
She stood on her feet to prove it to him, but clutched her side her eyes pinching shut.   
  
"See? It's not gone."  
  
"It's just a little achy," she assured. "It's probably from the running."  
  
She still seemed a little weak to him, so much so that he wasn't going to let her go home.   
  
"Okay fine," he said. "But you're staying here tonight."  
  
"Fine."  
  
***  
  
He slammed his locker closed and turned to lean against it. Faith was already gone by the time he'd woken up and after last night he couldn't help but be a little worried. He sighed and tapped his head against the metal. Vicious man-dog thing attacks best friend and the wounds heal within an hour. He wondered if anyone else had something like this hanging over his or her head. His eyes closed and he wished he knew where she was.   
  
The sounds of the entire basketball team making catcalls made him open his eyes and turn to look down the hall. His jaw nearly fell when he saw the object of their attentions. Faith, strutting down the hallway in a pair of vinyl pants that looked painted on. He'd seen them before; she bought them months ago but had only worn them once. She also wore a dark red halter-top, fitting snugly against her chest. The head of practically every guy in the hallway turned to watch her as she passed. He saw a little smirk on her lips and he blinked. She looked like she was enjoying all of the attention.   
  
She slid next to him and opened her locker. He stared at her strangely, completely unsure of what to make of it all. She smiled as she turned to face him, her eyes moving slowly up and down his body.   
  
"Hey," she greeted.   
  
"Someone ate their wheaties this morning," he commented dryly. "What's up with the huntress outfit?"  
  
She looked down at her outfit briefly and looked back up to him, the smirk returning.   
  
"You don't like?" She pouted.   
  
He blinked again. Was she flirting with him?  
  
"Uh, no that's not it. You just look like the wolf in sheep's clothing that's all."  
  
She smiled at him, a certain strange fire behind her eyes he'd never seen before.  
  
"Where'd you go this morning?" He asked.  
  
"Home," she replied. "I couldn't come to school in your old sleepwear now could I? And we threw those shredded rags away."   
  
"How are the cuts?"   
  
"Gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I woke up they were gone. And I felt great, so I guess we can write off last night as a fucked up little accident that had minimal consequences."  
  
"Faith," he said. "You were mauled. Hell I was almost mauled. Whatever that thing was could have killed us both. I think you're acting a little too nonchalant about all of it.   
  
"I'm fine," she replied.  
  
He didn't know if he should believe her. She was acting radically different and he wasn't sure why.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked sincerely.   
  
"Xander," she purred, sliding her hand up his chest. "I'm five by five."  
  
"Okay, you see. That's what I'm talking about."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're buds Faith. Since when does that include mild groping on your part?"  
  
"Since I felt like it," she grumbled. "What's with you?"  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Nothing," she said slamming her locker. "Later."   
  
He watched as she stormed off down the hall, wondering what was going on.   
  
***  
  
Music pounded into his eardrums as he watched her from a table near the stairs. She'd been dancing nearly an hour straight without stopping, switching partners whenever one got too tired. She'd begged him to come and dance with her, but he politely refused. The Bronze was hopping on Friday night, as it usually was. Nearly every teen in Sunnydale milled about like wandering dogs. Playing, flirting, dancing. It was the ultimate party atmosphere.   
  
He sipped at his coffee absently and let his eyes wander around the club. He was itching for a cigarette, but didn't feel like going outside to smoke one. He felt an odd compulsion to keep an eye on Faith. The way she'd acted in the morning had translated to last all day. Anything with a Y chromosome paid her the utmost attention when she passed and she soaked it up like a sponge. He went to take another sip of his coffee to find it empty. Without caffeine to subsidize the nicotine craving, it reared its ugly head and he got up from his chair to tell Faith he was stepping outside.   
  
Once he reached her on the dance floor a big smile stretched across her lips and she threw her arms around his neck began shaking her hips to the rhythm. He tried to yell in her ear that he was going outside to smoke but she couldn't hear him over the music. He pulled her arms from around him and tugged her away from the dance floor. He was surprised when she didn't resist and they both walked outside. He lit up and inhaled deeply, the smooth flavored smoke soothing the jitters away. He offered Faith a cigarette, she never seemed to have her own, and she took it and lit up as well.   
  
"You're a machine in there tonight," he joked.   
  
"Have a lot of energy," she said. "I just feel like dancing."   
  
"How do you really feel?" He asked.   
  
She threw her cigarette down on the ground and whirled on him, her hand on her hip, showing her impatience with his concern.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" She asked bitterly. "Jeez, even my mother doesn't baby me this much."   
  
"Well I'm sorry for caring," he bit out. "Excuse me if I'm still a little wigged that we were attacked and that my best friend in the world was mauled and doesn't have a mark to show for it. You should be in the hospital Faith. You should have dozens of cuts all over you and be in intensive care or something. Instead you're here at the Bronze dancing like a robot with full batteries. I'm just not sure what to make out of all of this."   
  
"Listen," she said in a softer tone. "I know last night was freaky, and I'm dealing with it the way I know how okay? I..."  
  
She winced and grabbed her side. Xander moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to steady her.   
  
"Still feel okay?" He asked.   
  
"I'm fine," she insisted. "Must be cramps or something."  
  
A bottle flew through the air and crashed into the wall just above their heads. Xander pushed Faith away from the shards of falling glass and looked toward the end of the alley where the thrower stood with his arms crossed against his chest. He was huge, as least 6'5 and had muscles bulging on top of muscles. He wore a satisfied grin in his face.   
  
"Now that I've got your attention," he said casually. "I'd also like to demand any cash and jewelry you have. Cell phones and pagers too."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Faith said still holding her side. "You're mugging us?"   
  
"There's no room to argue here sweet thing," he said. "I don't think either one of you two little punks can stop me."   
  
Xander glared at the man and moved to step in front of Faith.   
  
"Yeah big man," the mugger taunted. "Move in front of your girl. She's looking pretty good; maybe when I'm done beating you and taking your money she and I will have a little fun."  
  
He ran his tongue across his teeth and grabbed his crotch. Xander rolled his eyes and flicked his cigarette away, stepping farther in front of Faith.   
  
"You're not going to touch her," he stated simply.   
  
"See that kid," the mugger smiled. "You got moxy, I like that. Still gonna beat you senseless but you at least got guts."  
  
He took a step forward and Xander looked back to Faith who was still clutching her side in pain.   
  
"Xander," she moaned. "It hurts now. It really fucking hurts now."  
  
"Get inside!" He yelled. "Now!"   
  
He turned to look at the mugger, who was strolling serenely, like he was walking a dog toward them. It was then that he heard the feral growl emerge from behind him. He felt a chill shoot up his back; similar to the one he'd felt in the presence of the creature. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Faith leap at the mugger. He moved to grab her leg to stop her but wasn't quick enough. For a second the mugger looked surprised that she was actually attacking him, but unfolded his arms and moved to swing his bulky fists as her. She easily leapt between his arms and tackled him to the ground, much to the shock of Xander. She growled again and began swiping her hands back and forth across his face. The mugger screamed in agony and bucked his hips upward, trying to fend her off.   
  
"Faith!" Xander yelled running to them. "What are you doing?!"  
  
She made no notion of hearing him, and continued clawing at the mugger's face and chest. The man still screamed and tried to throw her off.   
  
"Help!" He screamed. "Get this crazy bitch off me!"  
  
Xander grabbed Faith around the waist and tried to pull her off but she struck him in the temple with her elbow, sending him reeling to the ground. He could hear the mugger's screams start again and tried to move to his feet, only to stumble dazed back onto the ground. He heard the violent sounds of flesh being torn from bone; the mugger's cries drowning away. His eyes closed and he let the blackness come.   
  
When he opened his eyes again, Faith was hunched over and turned away from him. He moved to sit up slowly and shook his head trying to shake the cobwebs out. He crawled to her on his knees and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her body stiffen and she shrugged his hand away.   
  
"What happened?" He asked, still groggy.   
  
"I don't know," she replied quietly.   
  
He looked passed her shoulder to see the body of the mugger laying stock still on the ground. Blood was in puddles everywhere around his massive form. His face was completely torn from the skull, his bulging muscles were ripped to meaty shreds and lying in pieces on the ground next to him. Xander felt the bile rise in his stomach and turned his eyes away from the corpse. He put his hand to his mouth the fight the urge to puke. He coughed a few times and hunched over to keep his stomach in check.   
  
"Faith," he said spitting onto the ground. "Oh god Faith..."  
  
She turned to him then; blood and gore caked around her mouth and hands, covering the entire front half of her body. She wasn't holding her side anymore. She sniffled softly and he saw tear tracts dripping down her cheeks.   
  
"What did I do?" She said weakly. "What did I do?" 


	2. Two

He sat at the table, nervously biting his fingernails, and waiting for her to show up. He left the slop they called food sitting untouched on his tray and darted his eyes around the cafeteria. She had avoided him all weekend. Never returned his phone calls, wasn't there when he showed up at her house, nothing. In a small way he was glad. He wasn't exactly hoping to be the next thing on her menu. He mentally kicked himself for the thought and grabbed a few books he'd taken from the library out of his bag. He'd seen all these weird books on the occult from the few times he's actually been inside. He tried to break into the library on Saturday but found the Mr. Giles the librarian was still there. He wondered why the hell he would be on school grounds at the three-thirty in the morning and had to turn back home. He snuck in this morning when he wasn't there and took a few books on vampires and werewolves. That Buffy chick stared at him really funny when he marched out. He hoped she didn't know he had taken anything.   
  
He turned around to look for Faith again and saw her enter the cafeteria in pretty much the same way she always did. Backpack slung over her shoulder, head down to be easily ignored, walking a beeline right for their table. He was a little relieved to see that the Xena warrior princess march was gone. She threw her bag on the table and fell into her chair wordlessly.   
  
"Hey," he said. "Missed you this weekend."  
  
She didn't reply. Just sat with her chin pressed into her chest and not looking at him.   
  
"I got these books," he said pointing to the few on the table. He looked around to make sure no one was listening to them and dropped his voice to a stage whisper. "I got to thinking," he said quietly. "Some weird bloodthirsty thing in the woods bit you, and all of a sudden you're acting different. Killing that asshole aside, you were being strange all day. So I'm looking through these books right? To see if there's some explanation and I come across two things. Now I know it may be a little hard to process at first, but just hear me out. I think that... Either one, you're either a werewolf, or two, a vampire. I can't decide which one because you don't exactly fit the mold for either of them. It wasn't a full moon when you got bit. And you can walk in daylight."  
  
"Xander..." She mumbled quietly.   
  
"Now I think these books are up to par with the info because they're pretty old and you know the rumors about Mr. Giles and all this freaky shit."  
  
"Xander," she said again.   
  
"I know you ripped a guy to shreds Faith and I don't care because he was going to hurt us both. But I think we should find some way to help you. Maybe even reverse it."   
  
"Xander shut up!" She shouted.   
  
Half the population in the cafeteria turned to point and laugh at her sudden outburst and Xander just sighed. It was typical.   
  
"Hey freaks!" Someone shouted. "Why don't you take the lovers quarrel outside!"  
  
More people laughed and Xander turned to look at Faith. His eyes went wide when he saw the state she was in. Her teeth were flashed in a snarl and a low growl emitted from her throat and he reached across the table to stop her from jumping at whoever said that.   
  
"Faith," he said. "Calm down."  
  
Her teeth flashed at him and he immediately moved his hand away. She looked like a tiger on the hunt; her eyes were so focused on their prey. He still tried to stop her when she jumped up from the table and launched her self at the group of kids eating next to them. She punched at the guy who'd called them freaks and knocked him flat on his back. She growled viciously as she jumped on top of him and kept swinging while his friends looked on stunned. Xander ran and tackled her off the kid and she thrashed wildly to buck him off.   
  
"Faith!" He shouted. "Relax okay? He's just a dick! It's not worth it!"  
  
She slowed her movements and calmly surrendered to his hold. He thought she was purring but didn't have time to find out as he was ripped from her by school security.   
  
"Principal's office," he said sternly wagging a finger at Faith. "Now."  
  
***  
  
Xander waited in a seat outside Snyder's office while the man inside shouted his beliefs in discipline loud enough to be heard through the door. He called her the usual labels of troublemaker and criminal. He heard muffled threats of suspension and even expulsion. A few slams of his fists on the desk followed. His eyes went to the clock on the wall. He'd been going for about twenty minutes now. Much longer than he usually did. He tapped his hands on his legs, much to the annoyance of Snyder's secretary. Five minutes later Faith came walking out of the office with the little rat man in tow, waving his finger, talking about the tightness of ships. He looked up to see Xander standing there and huffed at him.   
  
"Harris," he said tonelessly. "Why am I not surprised to see you waiting after your favorite little delinquent?"  
"She's my friend," Xander replied.   
  
"I believe accomplice is a more appropriate term," Snyder said. "School is still in session I suggest you get to class."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and followed after Faith, trotting down the hallway to catch up with her. He walked silently next to her, almost afraid to ask the millions of questions flowing through his mind. He didn't want to be scared of his friend, and most importantly he didn't want to have any reasons to be scared for her. Sure she got into more than her fair share of fights. But when she nearly beat a kid to death for merely calling them names they'd always been called. He reached out to offer a comforting touch but thought better of it.   
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened back there?" Xander asked. "Or are you going to bury yourself in denial and tell me to go away."   
  
She didn't reply at first, merely gave a tired sigh. She shrugged indecisively and kept walking.   
  
"Well at least you're not telling me that you're fine," he offered.   
  
She turned her head and shrugged again. It was then he realized that maybe she didn't know exactly what was going on either. She wasn't offering any explanations because she had none. He ran a hand through his hair, sending the spikes more skyward, and put his other hand on her shoulder. She immediately shrugged him off and he shoved both hands in his pockets.   
  
"I don't think staying at school is a good idea," he said.   
  
"I don't need Snyder to get on my case anymore," she mumbled.   
  
"Fuck Snyder."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"I just think that maybe we should get away from people for a little while."  
  
"Why is that exactly?"  
  
"You didn't seem in control back there," he said. "I see that now. You couldn't help it."   
  
She snorted loudly and punched the row of lockers they were walking next to. Xander stopped dead when he saws the size of the dent she had put in it.   
  
"I couldn't help it," she offered quietly. "If I really wanted to I could but... I don't know what's wrong with me. I *wanted* to hurt that asshole Xander. Just like I wanted to tear that fucking mugger to pieces. Something inside of me wanted to do all of it and I was too weak to fight it off. I don't think I can fight it off."  
  
He took her hand and held it firmly.  
  
"Hey now," he murmured. "That's not the type of attitude my little firecracker has. We can fix whatever this is. I know we can. We just have to try."  
  
"Getting soft on me Harris?" She asked.   
  
"Maybe," he replied. "Come on; let's get the hell out of here."  
***  
  
"So I'm either turning into a vampire or a werewolf," Faith said as she plopped down on his bed. "Gee Johnny what's behind door number three?"  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly." Xander admitted thumbing through one of the books he'd taken. "It just seems like you've got some traits of both of them. Of course it could be nothing and you could have just developed these crazy homicidal urges on your own."   
  
"Thanks for the confidence of my character asshole," she muttered.   
  
"Sorry. I just want cover all angles here."  
  
"Since when did you want to be Sherlock Holmes anyway?"  
  
"Since my friend started attacking people," he shot back.   
  
She looked hurt and he rushed to apologize but she waved him off. They sat staring at the walls for what felt like hours, the awkward silence between them feeling like a concrete wall. He looked through the books some more, only finding info on how these so-called creatures of the night killed, acted, and migrated. Nothing about how they became what they are. Nothing in detail anyway. He knew from general knowledge that werewolves were made when one bit someone. And getting your blood sucked and then sucking theirs created vamps. From what knew of happened to Faith that night it seemed like both things applied to her. There was not book to cover that.   
  
"Okay," he said. "We're going to try a few things here, to see if any of the crap Hollywood told us about the undead and lycanthropes were true."  
  
"You're not going to stake me in the heart or anything are you?"  
  
"No, I was thinking of some other stuff."  
  
"Like what?"   
  
He walked to his desk drawer and pulled out a small golden cross that he mother had given him when he was eight. He waved the crucifix back and forth in front of her face.   
  
"Anything?" He asked. "Do you feel horrified?"  
  
"Annoyed is more like it," she said. "What is this proving exactly?"  
  
"It's a common known fact that crosses drive vampires batty."  
  
"You know this how?"  
  
"It's in the books," he defended.   
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay, so the cross is a no go. I have something else."  
  
He pulled out a small vile of holy water and lifted it for her to see.   
  
"When did you go out and get that?" She asked.   
"This weekend," he answered. "Okay I'm just going to pour this on you, tell me if it burns."  
  
He dumped the water onto her arm and looked confused when nothing happened.   
  
"How does that feel?" He asked.   
  
"Wet."  
  
"No burning?" She shook her head. "Nothing?"  
  
"Not a thing. Look, I think this proves that I'm not a damn vampire. So could we just cut this crap out?"  
  
"Sure," he sighed dejectedly sinking to sit on the floor. "What about the werewolf aspect? I think my dad has a silver knife somewhere."  
  
"You think I'm going to let you anywhere near me with a knife?"  
  
"It was just an idea."   
  
He sighed and tossed the books across the room in frustration. He threw his head into his hands, trying to think of anything else that could help them. Faith remained quiet on his bed, mindlessly kicking her legs up and down. He got up to feed his goldfish and perched himself on the windowsill. He looked at her lying there and sighed. He cared so much for her it hurt to see her going through this. She was his best friend. They'd been through nearly everything together. Junior high, puberty, the hell that was High School. They'd always helped each other out no matter how dim the situations may have been. He would help get through this. He had too. He saw that her legs had stopped moving, he stood to see her eyes closed and that she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and quietly stepped out of the room.   
  
***  
  
He came back into the room a few hours later. She was still asleep and he wondered to himself why she was so tired. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran a finger across the strands of her hair. She looked so peaceful like this. A small part of him wished she could look that way forever. He moved his hand away and contemplated going back downstairs when she stirred. Her eyes opened slowly and her hand quickly shot out and grabbed his wrist. He instinctively tried to pull his arm away but she held firm. Her head shot up and she looked around the room like she'd never been in it before. She was sniffing around like a bloodhound.   
  
"Faith," Xander said calmly, giving up on trying to get her to let go of him. "It's okay; you're in my room. You fell asleep."  
  
"Xander?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Just little old me."   
  
She sat up and sniffed his shoulder before rubbing her cheek against it. Her fingers tightened around his wrist and she moved up to sniff along his neck. He didn't know what to make of her actions. He thought that maybe she had a nightmare or something and was just looking for a comforting shoulder to rest her head on, but when she flicked her tongue out against his ear, he know it wasn't.   
  
"Whoa there girl," he said trying to squirm away. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Did you take a shower or something?" She asked ignoring him. "You smell good."   
  
"W-well you know me and hygiene," he stuttered uncomfortably. "We're great friends."  
  
"Mmm," she purred. "Seems like."  
  
She nipped softly at his ear before running her tongue down his neck. He tried to scoot off the edge of the bed but the hold she had on his wrist kept him still. Her left hand trickled across his back, pulling his shirt out from his jeans and moving under it to run her hand along the bare skin. He sucked in a breath at the sensation of her hands running over his body. Hormones were clouding his mind and for a few seconds he let himself be lost in her touch. He came to his senses when her hands moved to his chest and tweaked his nipples.   
  
"Whoa," he said moving as far he could. "That's a big whoa now. What are you doing here Faith? We're buds. Buds don't play nipple games."  
  
She ignored him and slid closer once again, her lips grazing across his cheek and under his chin.   
  
"Faith," he said firmly. "Come on, what are you doing?"  
  
She moved her mouth from kissing along his jaw line and sighed.   
  
"Come on X-man," she spoke in a dirty little girl voice he'd never heard her use. "All these years of you and me against the world, didn't you ever wonder what it would be like?"  
  
"I'd be lying if I said no," he admitted. "There were a few times yeah, but isn't that typical when a guy is friends with a girl? I mean we do think about sex ten times more than you do."  
  
"Not now you're not," she said crawling into his lap.   
  
She looked up at him with a sexy pout, her bottom lip jutted out slightly. His eyes ran along the length of her lips, felt the seduction coming off her in waves wondered what would truly be so terrible about giving in. His eyes darted back and forth from her face and her lips. She grinned sensually and put the palms of her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down on his back. She ground her hips into his and he hissed as her felt himself stiffen against her. He was starting to lose his mind so had him so worked up. For a split second he realized who was doing all of this to him and he tried to sit up but she pushed him forcefully back down.   
  
"What's your hurry?" She asked.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in a whisper.   
  
"Xander," she purred bringing her face to hover centimeters above his. "I've never wanted anything more."   
  
She crushed her lips to his, pushing her tongue passed his teeth and demanding that his respond. Her hand ran under his shirt before ripping it off him completely. She stopped a second the remove her own shirt and Xander couldn't help the gasp that escape his lips. She grinned as she lowered herself back onto him. She kissed along his neck and shoulders and he tried to move his arms to wrap them around her but she grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them over his head. He struggled mildly against her but she held firm.   
  
"You taste so good," she mumbled, running her tongue along his collarbone.   
  
She felt his blood pulsing inside of him, heard his heart beating in his chest. His skin was so hot and he tasted so good, her head spun with the sensations. She felt her lips curl back in a snarl, her teeth moving to graze the skin delicately. Her hands shot to cover his mouth as she growled and buried her teeth into the tender flesh of his neck.  
  
***  
  
He woke up a great pain coming from his body. He tried to lift his head only to be met with a lightning bolt shooting through his neck. He winced and threw his head back onto the pillow. For a second he thought it had all been some crazy dream. He couldn't believe he had just slept with Faith, although sleeping had nothing to do with it. He felt sticky everywhere and ran his fingers across his neck, feeling the teeth marks she had left. He scratched off a piece of dried blood with his fingernail, and bit his tongue to keep from crying out. His eyes bulged with short bursts of realization. The night was a big blur to him. He remembered Faith seducing him. Remembered that he let it happen. He didn't know much else. He didn't even know if he was any good. Fighting back the ache he rolled onto his side and used his arm to push himself up. He felt more dried blood on the sheets and stood on shaky feet. His head spun from standing upright and he nearly fell back onto the bed.   
  
Wondering where she could have gone his fingers moved back to the spot on his neck where the teeth marks were. He couldn't believe she bit him. He checked the rest of his body for any other marks and only found some tender spots that would probably be bruises later. He walked to his dresser to pull out a fresh pair of boxers when he realized his old pair was in shreds. He had to wash himself off. He stumbled down the hall toward the bathroom, hoping his parents weren't around.   
  
He pushed open the door to see Faith sitting on top of the toilet, head buried in her hands. If she had noticed he walked in she didn't show it. He turned to briefly to look in the mirror and didn't want to believe what reflected back at him. His entire front half was covered in a dried blood trail running from the teeth marks embedded in his neck. His hands shot up to it again and he turned to Faith the shock overcoming him briefly. She still hadn't looked up at him.   
  
"Faith," he asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No," she mumbled. "Something's really wrong Xander."  
  
"I think we've established that fact," he replied.   
  
"Back in there," she said pointing her finger back toward his room. "I wanted you so badly. More than I've ever wanting anything. But I can't tell you why that is because I don't know. Something inside somewhere just demanded it. I don't regret it happening, I mean, it was great. It was wonderful but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Whatever it is you can tell me," he said warmly.   
  
"Are you sure about that?" She asked.   
  
"Positive."  
  
"I wanted to kill you," she said quietly.   
  
She lifted her head to look at him finally, her teeth were now a row of sharp and pointed fangs. Blood dripped down her chin from where she bit her lip.   
  
"Oh god Xander," she cried. "What the fuck is happening to me?" 


	3. Three

It was a strange sensation walking through the hallway the next morning. He couldn't describe how alive he felt. His senses were sharp, muscles honed, mind alert. He could feel his classmate's eyes on him as he walked past and liked the feeling of it. Like he was suddenly a big dog and they were all little puppies running to scatter out of his way. He wore the only turtleneck he owned to cover up the bite marks Faith had given him. He didn't want to have to answer any questions someone was bound to ask when he or she saw it. He didn't think that "Oh; my friend got bitten by some crazy were-thing in the woods. Now she has all these bloodthirsty urges and her hormones are raging, so she had her way with me and tore my neck with her teeth in the process." Somehow he didn't think that would go over to well.   
  
He passed the library, checking if it was empty out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see anyone at the tables inside and doubled back. He his head peeked through the door and scanned the room fully. He sniffed the air, unsure why he felt the urge to do so, but that also came back with nothing. He pulled the books he'd taken yesterday from his backpack and made his way into the stacks. Once he shoved the last one in place, his ears perked at the sound of the doors opening and the voices of two people chatting. He peered around a bookshelf to see Mr. Giles the librarian and that Buffy girl again. He didn't know whether to believe the rumors about them, but the one about them always being together seemed to be true.   
  
They both sat and the biggest table next to the stairs and he cursed silently to himself. He'd wanted to get out of here without anyone seeing him, but that seemed shot now. He sighed and moved from behind all the shelves. The two of them looked surprised to see him there.   
  
"Can I help you with something?" Mr. Giles asked.   
  
"Uh," Xander started lamely. "I was just uh, looking for a math book. Um, intro to calculus?"   
  
"Oh, I'm afraid you were in the wrong section," Mr. Giles replied. "All the math texts are over in the corner. I'll get it for you, Intro to Calculus you say?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
The older man walked off to get the book and Xander shifted uncomfortably on his feet when he felt Buffy staring at him. He twitched nervously and started biting his fingernails. If he listened closely he could hear her heartbeat from where he stood. It sent a strange impulse through him. He sniffed the air and picked up the faint scent of jasmine in her hair. Her heart beat louder in his ears. The aroma of her floating through the air and driving his sharpened senses wild. He stepped closer to her, his hands shaking with some strange anticipation. She looked at him oddly, and he couldn't help flashing his teeth. He spun away from, not wanting her to think he was some sort of weirdo. Though he guessed it was too late for that. Her scent was all around him, the sound of her blood coursing through her body getting louder and louder. He bit his lip to fend off all the urges he felt to hurt her, but his side suddenly exploded in pain and he cried out and hunched over. He felt Buffy rush next to him.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.   
  
"I...," he struggled. "H-hurts so badly..."  
  
"Do you need me to get the nurse?"  
  
"Won't help," he muttered.   
  
He spun quickly to face her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She knocked his hands away, but he jumped and tackled her to the floor. He growled deep and low and she struggled underneath him. She kicked him off and sent him sprawling across the room. He shot to his feet, all the urges he felt building within him suddenly gone.   
  
"I... I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean. Oh god what is going on..."  
  
He looked at her a few feet away perched in a fighting stance, waiting for him to attack again. Mr. Giles walked back over to them, the book in his hand and a confused look on his face. Xander knew he wouldn't let himself attack her again and turned to run for the door.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said again.  
  
He ran straight for the bathroom and nearly kicked the door off its hinges when it didn't open right away. Heading straight for the sink, he poured some cold water into the palms of his hand and splashed his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, checking his teeth to see if they too had turned into fangs. They hadn't, but he imagined that it was only a matter of time. He pulled down the turtleneck to examine his bite mark and jumped back when he saw that it wasn't there.   
  
"Shit," he muttered. "Shit, shit, shit."  
  
He knew then that he was screwed. That thing had bitten Faith and she went all savage on him. She bit him and now he was heading there himself. He'd wanted to hurt Buffy so badly, more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. His hands started to shake uncontrollably. He had no idea what he could do about it. He didn't want to go around ripping people into little pieces; he'd never wanted to hurt anyone. He had to get out of here now.   
  
***  
  
"What the fuck did you do to me?" He cried as he burst into his room.   
  
Faith was still there like he'd asked her to be. He didn't think it was a good idea for her to be at school when she had clearly visible fangs and the uncontrollable need to tear living things to pieces. She was curled up like a cat on the end of his bed and perked her head up calmly when he stormed in. She sniffed the air quickly and smelled the blood on him. She sat up to look at him more closely and saw the blood covering his mouth and shirt. The scent of his it made the hair on her arms stand on end.   
  
"What happened?" She asked.   
  
He put his hand to his mouth, as if the memory of whatever he'd done made the bile surge into his throat. He ran out of the doorway and down the hall into the bathroom. He threw the toilet seat up violently and placed his face over the edge of the bowl, letting the contents of his stomach go. Faith leaned against the doorway and waited for him to finish.   
  
"That fucking dog that always barks at us," Xander coughed before throwing up again. "He was tied to the tree outside the house; I guess the owner want to give it some fresh air or something. So I go walking by and he starts barking and won't stop. So I bark back at it, thinking maybe it'll shut up, but it only barked louder and started jumping at me like it wanted to bite me. So I... Oh god I..."  
  
He threw up in a few more spurts and Faith knew exactly what he'd done. He rolled away from the toilet bowl and collapsed on the floor weakly clutching at his stomach.   
  
"I killed the fucking dog," he groaned. "I nearly ate the damn thing."   
  
"That's not so bad," Faith offered.   
  
"Not so bad?" He shot back. "This is all kinds of bad from where I'm looking."  
  
"You could have killed a person," she mumbled.   
  
"I nearly did," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"At school," he continued. "I went to put those books away, cause you know, big help they were. And no one was in the library so I put them back and then Mr. Giles and that Buffy girl come in and sit down. So I'm standing back in the stacks hiding out from them but they don't leave. So I go down and face them and make up some lame excuse about needing a math book or something. Mr. Giles offered to get it for me and I'm standing there next to Buffy, and I can feel the blood moving in her body. I could hear her damn heartbeat from three feet away, and then my side started to hurt like yours did and she asked me what was wrong and turned on her. I tried to bite her Faith. I wanted to bite her. God damn it Faith, I wanted to kill her!"  
  
He groaned and rolled onto his side.   
  
"What did you do to me?" He asked. "What's happening to us?"  
  
"I wish I knew," she said quietly.   
  
She moved from the doorway and kneeled down next to him, gently pulling his head into her lap she pet his hair softly. He clutched her arm firmly and snuggled his head into her legs. She still smelled the blood he was covered in; it made her stomach rumble. She leaned over him and flicked out her tongue to clean the blood from his face. He made no move to stop her. His eyes closed and let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
He woke up hours later in his backyard. He didn't remember how he'd gotten there, but his hands were covered in dirt and his knees ached slightly. He could smell the moisture in to cool night air, but it was polluted by the vile stench of death. He pushed himself up and walked slowly around the yard trying to find the source of the smell. He nearly fell into in a large hole dug into the grass behind the shed and turned his head away from the stink. He peered his head passed the edge of the hole and found the source. The body of some girl he didn't know lay in the dirt, mangled beyond recognition. Blood caked her now dirty blond hair and she was missing a few fingers on her left hand. He put his hand to his mouth and turned to walk away. He collapsed to his knees when he reached the front of the shed. He hadn't done that had he? Why couldn't he remember? He crawled slowly across the grass and stopped when he was suddenly staring at a pair of boots.   
  
"Faith?" He mumbled.   
  
"Oh good," she said sarcastically. "You're awake. I thought I was going to have to bury both of these cunts by myself."  
  
"Both?" He asked weakly.   
  
He looked up to see that Faith was dragging another body by the shirt behind her.   
  
"What did you do?"   
  
"We," she said crouching down so that they were face to face. "We did this Xander. Don't tell me you don't remember."  
  
She grinned at him, her fangs flashing in the moonlight.   
  
"How?"  
  
"You'd be surprised how easy it was," she said. "I didn't even have to talk you into it."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"You only wish I did," she said moving to stand again. "You were vicious Xander. Didn't show one ounce of mercy."  
  
She dragged the body of the other girl behind the shed and tossed it into the hole. It almost scared him to see that she was suddenly so apathetic about killing these two people. Yesterday she was crying about what she was becoming, and now she seemed to embrace it without a care in the world. He slowly moved to his feet and stumbled to the hole. Faith stood over it staring at her handiwork. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was pleased with herself.   
  
"You would think with all the weird crap that goes on in this town, some people would learn not to jog at night." She commented dryly.   
  
He didn't respond. He couldn't bear to make himself look at the bodies again. Though they were mutilated beyond any recognition, he didn't want the image of them burned into his memory. Faith kicked a mound of dirt onto them and continued throwing the rest of the pile on.   
  
"Help me," she grumbled.   
  
He nodded numbly and began scooping the rest of the dirt in. His body ached in ways he didn't understand, and didn't want to. He didn't know what happened to Faith all of a sudden to make her stop caring that they were ending people's lives, but he knew he didn't want it to happen to him. When the bodies were covered he walked swiftly away from the dirt pile left over. He stopped in the middle of the lawn and fell to his knees again, fighting back the urge to vomit.   
  
"Xander," Faith purred from behind him. "Don't take it so hard. People go missing all the time."  
  
"Not from us," he shot back. "Faith listen to me, we have to get help. There must be something someone can do. We have to..."  
  
"We have to what?" She yelled. "What are we going to do? Take a bath in some holy water? Stab ourselves with silver knives to see if we die?"  
  
"Maybe we could talk to someone."  
  
"Who?" She demanded. "Who's going to know a damn thing about us?"  
  
"Mr. Giles," he said. The name popping into his head out of nowhere. "The rumors about him, all that weird supernatural shit he's into, and those books he has. What if he can help us?"  
  
"What about the other rumors Xander?" She bit out. "You know the ones where he *kills* things like us? Sorry if I don't want to walk up to him and go 'hi, I'm turning into some crazy wolf/vampire thing and I've already killed a bunch of people. But can you please, please help me?' I don't think he'd go for that."  
  
"Maybe if we tell him it was an accident..."  
  
"Oh right," she spat. "I 'accidentally' ripped their intestines out and ate them? They just sort of fell into my mouth?"  
  
"I'm just trying to..."  
  
"Look at my hands Xander!" She shouted, lifting them up to show him that they now resembled claws more than finger. "Look at my teeth. Go dig up our two friends back there and take a good long look at what we did. What *you* and *I* did."  
  
She marched toward and poked her finger harshly into his chest.   
  
"You can't fix this!"  
  
"I still have to try," he mumbled. "There has to be something we can do. I'm going to talk to them."  
  
He moved to walk away from her but she grabbed his shoulder. Her heard her growl and he suddenly found himself lying on his back staring at her fangs.   
  
"I'm sorry Xander," she said apologetically. "But I can't let you do that."  
  
She raised her fist above his head. He didn't even feel blow before his mind slipped. 


	4. Four

He groaned as he brought his hand to shield his eyes, the light in the room seemed to harsh after the blow to his head. Slowly, he dared to open them and was confused at the sight of the bookshelves surrounding him. He sat up, the pain in his head nearly gone, and knew where he was. He couldn't believe Faith had dragged him all the way here. He moved to his feet and carefully crept past the stacks. He was confused to why she left him up there and wasn't sure if she had some sort of purpose for doing so. Maybe she was just playing some kind of sick game of "hide and go seek" with him. He stopped dead at the top of the small stairs when he saw her standing in the middle of the floor watching the door. Her head perked up as if she sensed him and spun around to face him. She grinned wickedly, licking a small bit of blood from her fingers. He could smell it. He turned his eyes away briefly. He didn't like the way her fangs corrupted her smile.   
  
"Hey sleepyhead," she said casually. "Enjoy your nap?"  
  
"What did you do now?" He asked regarding the blood on her hands and ignoring her question.  
  
"Don't worry," she replied. "I didn't kill him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
She grinned again and ran to the small office behind the counter. He didn't move from the top of the stairs. A large part of him was very afraid of what she was going to pull out of that office, though somewhere in the back of his mind he already knew. It still didn't prepare him for what he saw. Mr. Giles was tied to a chair with his head hanging to his chest, a small trail of blood dripping from a cute on his forehead. He seemed unconscious but Xander couldn't see his eyes and wasn't be sure.   
  
"For fuck's sake!" He yelled. "Why'd you tie him up?"  
  
"Safety reasons," she defended. "Did you see that cache of weapons he has in the book cage over there? One can never be too careful with a man who has more swords than King Arthur's knights."  
  
The librarian lifted his head slowly, his eyes darting around in a confused state. He looked at Xander and the recognition passed briefly over his features.   
  
"The math book boy," he mumbled.   
  
"Mr. Giles," Xander began. "I'm so sorry. I tried to come to you on my own, but my friend there didn't want me to."   
  
"Apology accepted," the older man replied. "But, uh, do you think there's any chance she might untie me?"   
  
Xander turned his eyes to Faith who merely shook her head. He sighed and turned back to Giles.   
  
"Sorry," he said.   
  
Giles only nodded and struggled weakly at his bonds.   
  
"Why'd you even come here?" Xander asked Faith. "I thought you didn't want any answers."  
  
"I thought about it," she said smiling at him. "After I knocked you out, sorry about that by the way, and I don't know, maybe it is a good idea if we get some kind of understanding about what happened to us."  
  
Xander smiled softly at her to which she returned, her fangs still showing prominently. He sighed and moved to sit on the bottom of the steps. He was trying to think of a good question to ask but Faith jump started the questioning before him.   
  
"What about it librarian?" She asked moving in front of Giles and sitting in his lap. She smiled widely at him and flashed her teeth, then brought a finger up to his chin to prick the skin gently with the point of her claw. "Ever seen anything like us?"  
  
"W-well," he stuttered. "Can't say that I have with my own eyes. But you do s-seem to have the traits o-of a werewolf but..."  
  
"But we're no where near a full moon?" Faith filled in.   
  
"Precisely."  
  
"And the vampire angle is gone because we can walk around freely in the daylight right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Also the fact that religious artifacts don't do anything but itch or feel wet. So tell me wise man, are all these rumors true about you? That you're some kind of demon expert?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Giles mumbled. "But something like it yes."   
  
"Well, let me tell you something pops," she said leaning close to his ear. "You're not exactly wowing me with your vast knowledge here. Yes and no answers aren't exactly essay contest winners. I thought you were this big brain or something."  
  
"If I could consult my texts..."  
  
"No can do," she sighed. "If I untie you who knows what you'll do. You look like a feisty one. Doesn't he Xander?"  
  
He turned his head to Xander.   
  
"Any chance of reasoning with you?" He asked.   
  
"Wouldn't do you any good," Xander admitted sadly. "I can't stop her."   
  
Giles nodded in response and looked back to Faith still perched in his lap.   
  
"I have read," he began. "About a sort of mixed breed between the two. But I'm afraid I don't remember too many details."  
  
"Two?" Xander asked.   
  
"Vampire and werewolves," He went on. "Sometime in the last century, there was a report of a savage creature somewhere in Canada. Tore an entire small village's population to nothing. Devoured most of their bodies as well. No one was quite sure what to call it. But it showed the same traits of vampires and lycanthropes, mauling, feeding, blood consumption. However it seemed completely unaffected by the phases of the moon or daylight."  
  
"So you're saying we're some kind of crossbreed hybrid thing?" Xander asked.   
  
"We?" Giles replied curiously. "You've been affected as well?"  
  
Xander nodded.   
  
"She uh, bit me a few days ago."  
  
"Oh my," he muttered. "You don't seem to be in such an advanced state as she."  
  
"She was bitten a few days before me," he filled in.   
  
"Did you taste of her blood?"  
  
He looked to Faith, his eyebrow arched in questioning. If he had drunk of her, he sure didn't remember.   
  
"Faith?"  
  
"You don't remember huh?" She grinned. "Right in the middle Xand, you fed off me. I guess you were too caught up in the moment eh?"  
  
"Middle?" Giles asked.   
  
Xander opened his mouth to reply but Faith cut him off before he got a word out.   
  
"That's enough Xander," she warned. "He doesn't need to know everything."  
  
"Maybe he can help," Xander shot back. "There might be someway reverse this."  
  
"I'm afraid not," Giles said. "There is no known cure for either of the two... afflictions."  
  
"So we're stuck like this?" Xander shouted.   
  
"Told you," Faith said. "It's too late, nature's taken its course. Only thing left to do is accept it my dear boy."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Still think you have a choice in the matter," Faith said sarcastically. "Didn't you hear a word he said?" She asked wrapping her hand around Giles' neck, her claws digging into the skin.   
  
"You seem to have taken to the vicious killer bit rather quickly," Giles choked out.   
  
"I couldn't fight it like he does," Faith shrugged. "It's no matter. Now we know what we are. What we do. Why deny it?"  
  
"Because its wrong maybe?" Xander retaliated.   
  
"There you go with that right and wrong bullshit again," Faith shouted. "This!" She screamed jumping out of the older man's lap and pulling him upward still tied in the chair. "Is what we're supposed to do! Don't you feel the instincts Xander? Telling you to feed. It feels so right and you know it. It's like touching yourself Xander, every sensation, every pulse and feeling is dead on." She ran her tongue along the drying trail of blood on Giles' forehead. "You're too afraid to admit it to yourself that this is what you want, what you need."  
  
"No," Xander said shakily. "I can't... I won't..."  
  
"Oh boo fucking hoo," she growled. "When did you become this giant fucking whiner huh? Get some stones! We are animals Xander. The little people no longer matter. We hunt, we kill, and we rip things to fucking shreds so you better get used to it."   
  
She threw the tied up librarian to the ground and he cried out.   
  
"Faith don't!"  
  
"You can't stop me," she roared.   
  
She leaned over Giles' body, her tongue flicking out over the cut again. Her claws crawled slowly up and down his chest and she flashed a fang bearing grin at the older man. Her claw like fingers wrapped gently around his throat and his eyes grew wide from sadistic enjoyment she seemed to get from his fear. Her claws dug deeper into the tender flesh of his neck, the points breaking the skin gently.   
  
"My friend needs a little more convincing that there's no going back old man," she said in a whisper. "And I know that if I let you go you'd probably just run to your other demon hunting buddies, or whoever it is you have to know all this stuff for, and sick them after us."  
  
Her claws dug deeper into his neck and his eyes bulged with the effort of trying to breath. Faith growled and ripped the hollow of his throat away, his blood spurting all over her face and chest. The old man's eyes fell unfocused and faded away. She began eagerly lapping at that blood pouring from him, moving her claws to tear away the shirt he wore and digging for more skin. Xander turned his head away in disgust but he couldn't help the way his nose perked at the scent of it. It was so strong and he struggled against the desire he felt for it.   
  
Faith tapped his shoulder and he didn't turn to face her. She slid in front of him, grinning madly with pleasure as the blood dripped down her mouth and chin. He tried to turn away from her but she clasped the sides of his head, forcing him to meet eyes. His body shook with resistance and it only made her smile wider. She gently pressed her lips to his, letting the coppery flavor of the blood transfer into his mouth. He fought at first, grabbing her shoulders and trying to push her away. It was a weak effort and he soon found his tongue tracing the outlines of her mouth, licking away any trace of blood on her face. He growled as his body demanded more.   
  
"That's my boy," she smiled.   
  
He pushed her away roughly and turned to Giles mutilated body lying a few feet away. He sniffed the air hungrily, the scent driving his mind wild. He crawled on hands and knees toward it and snarled like a dog being teased with a chop as he kneeled next to the corpse.   
  
"Do it Xander," Faith encouraged. "Make the pain stop."  
  
His hands went to the puddle of blood formed underneath the man and carefully wiped up small amounts of it with his fingers and brought it to his mouth. His body cried out in relief at the sweet tingle the taste of it brought him. He anxiously wiped at more his tongue lapping eagerly at his fingers. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind the small part of him that chose to fight the animal inside began to fade away completely. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed. The simple enjoyment of feeding in a way that now felt natural. This is what he was. Faith crawled next to him, smiling happily, running her tongue over her fangs.   
  
"Now," she said. "Now you see."  
  
He growled in response a small drop of blood dribbling from his chin. She growled back and reached across the body hauling his face to hers. Her tongue invaded his mouth, the sticky remnants of Giles blood flowing between them as the kiss deepened. Xander growled loudly and suddenly pushed her away. He collapsed on his back, his hands shooting to his mouth.   
  
"What?" She asked. "What is it?"  
  
He sat back up slowly, his hand still covering his mouth.   
  
"I can't," he mumbled through his hand.  
  
"Show me," Faith demanded.   
  
He removed his hand to reveal a mouth full of sharpened pointed fangs. Faith smiled happily. He was hers. She crawled toward him again.   
  
"No," he said. "I... I can't."  
  
He turned to throw up all the blood he'd drunk from Giles' body.   
  
"What?" She cried. "After all of that and you're still going to fight this? "  
  
"I..."  
  
"Why Xander?" She asked softly. "Do you not want to be with me? Do you want to leave me as this thing to wander all by myself? Would you really leave me alone?"  
  
"Faith," he whispered.   
  
"Oh my god!" A voice shouted from behind them.   
  
They both turned to growl at her, fangs flashed and eyes burning. Buffy stood frozen staring at the remains of her slaughtered mentor. 


	5. Five

Faith immediately crouched into a defense position, expecting some sort of retaliation from the girl. She tilted her head curiously when it didn't come. She watched as the blonde haired girl walked stiffly to the body lying on the floor. She kneeled down and put her hand against the cold flesh. She sniffed, the sound echoing in the quiet room. Xander looked on at Buffy, seeing the tears flowing down her cheeks, and felt the remains of his human side slowly being eaten away by the guilt of playing a part in the man's death. Both he and Faith waited anxiously for her to notice their presence, to see Mr. Giles' blood all over them, to see how she would react to it. Xander was a bit surprised that Buffy could stomach the site of the body so well. He knew that she'd nearly been in as many fights as Faith, that she had been in trouble just as much as she had. But the way that the scenario they were in didn't seem to affect her was interesting to him. She whispered something he couldn't hear, and touched her forehead against Giles chest.   
  
He felt the hairs on his arms stand up when Buffy turned her head away from the remains of the librarian and finally noticed them. He'd never seen anyone so furious as she was at that moment. Not when he was arrested for vandalism last year and his mom had to pick him up from the police station. Not when he accidentally ran over his grandma's prized flower garden with the lawnmower and his dad found the array of torn petals streaked across the backyard. Not when he got a ticket for driving without a license. His parent's anger and those times paled in comparison to ice-cold hate filled eyes of the girl standing before him. Her fists balled as she moved slowly toward them, leaving a small trail of bloody footprints in her wake. She was a girl who clearly wanted revenge; she looked absolutely murderous.   
  
"Monsters," she seethed through clenched teeth. "Disgusting, cold-blooded, hideous monsters."  
  
Faith growled menacingly at her. Xander was afraid that she would just as easily turn Buffy into person puree and she'd done to so many people already. He wanted to explain to Buffy what had happened. That it was a force of nature, or something beyond it, which made them do it. That it was beyond their control. They couldn't help it; it was almost like a second nature. Of course he knew that it was really no excuse, and that she was as far beyond reason right now as they were beyond human.   
  
Faith roared suddenly and leapt at Buffy. Xander was shocked when he watched the blond haired girl pivot and grab Faith's shirt, easily flipping her over her shoulders. Faith hit the ground with a thud but jumped back to her feet quickly. She growled and flashed her fangs at Buffy who merely waited patiently for Faith to attack again. Xander inched away from Buffy's form and she turned her head in his direction when his boot scraped against the linoleum. It was the split second distraction needed for Faith to pounce on Buffy again and slam her onto the floor. Her jaws snapped wildly at Buffy's face, wanting to rip it clean from her skull. Buffy struggled underneath her, hands pushing away at her chest, keeping the fangs barely out of reach. She lifted her foot into Faith's gut and with one swift blow, sent her sprawling across the floor.   
  
Xander was shocked at display of sheer strength from Buffy. He'd never seen anyone be thrown that far by getting kicked in the stomach while lying on the floor. Faith shook it off and snapped to her feet again.   
  
"You're strong," she said.   
  
"I'm the slayer," Buffy replied.   
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Buffy ran quickly to fill the gap between them and leapt in the air, thrusting out her legs and arching her foot straight for Faith's jaw. It was a move done so fast that Faith barely managed to turn her head, just slightly avoiding the blow to the jaw and getting it to the side of the head. She spun around with the force of the hit on the balms of her feet and swiped at Buffy's legs with her claws. The slayer screamed as she felt the cuts across her shins and hunched over to cover them with her arms. Faith threw an uppercut as soon as Buffy's face was level with her fist and she flipped over straight onto her back, her head knocking against the tile and her body falling still.   
  
"I guess they don't make these, what did she say she was? Oh right, slayers like they used to," she said to Xander.   
  
He couldn't think of any way to respond and nodded his head robotically. He hesitantly moved to his feet and walked over to where Faith was hovering over Buffy, who still lay motionless on the floor. He hoped he could talk her out of eating the girl, but doubted that he could be very persuasive. He kneeled down cautiously, not wanting to possibly wake Buffy up, or piss Faith off. He looked to his dark haired friend who's eyes never left her enemy. This was not the Faith he'd found salvation of his teenage angst with, although in the last week she'd proven that point into the ground. He didn't know what to think of her anymore. Not after all the death he'd seen her cause, all the bloodshed. He was by no means innocent himself, but at least he wished to retain his humanity. She was too far-gone to know what that even meant anymore.   
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With her," he said pointing at Buffy. "We can't leave her here."  
  
"Sure we can," Faith replied. "No one will even recognize her when I'm done with her. I bet her spleen tastes like chicken."  
  
"I can't let you kill her Faith," he said sternly.  
  
"Why the fuck not? Did you see how strong she was Xander? She called herself a slayer. Say it with me 'slay-er.' Do you know what that means? It means she kills things. It means she was going to kill you and me. It means she will kill us if we let her live."  
  
"You don't know that. Maybe she..."  
  
"Maybe she what?" Faith shouted. "Maybe after a nice little rumble to blow off her grief she'd suddenly stop and we'd shake hands and go our separate ways? 'You killed someone I obviously cared very much for but oh well, these things happen.' You really think that would happen Xander huh? We killed her friend there. She wants us dead."  
  
"You shouldn't have killed him," Xander whispered.   
  
"I can't help it!" She screamed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist? Every pore in my fucking body screams at me for blood. Every second of everyday I feel the urge itching on my skin. It won't go away. I can't make it go away."  
  
Xander opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut.   
  
"I know you know what I mean," she said. "You feel it too don't you? That little calling from somewhere deep inside? You fight it as hard as you can, I see that, but you can't win. It'll overtake you. It'll drive you insane. Only the blood makes it stop Xander. Only the kill."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. Deny it all you want but the animal inside knows it's true. And soon it'll do your thinking for you."  
  
"No!"  
  
Buffy stirred underneath them, a low painful moan coming from her throat. Faith wrapped her claws around her throat just as she'd done with Giles. Her eyes remained locked with Xander's; Buffy's gasps for air filled the silent room.   
  
"Kill her," Faith said softly. "Kill her and make the strain end. Be free Xander, just let it go and be free."  
  
He looked down at Buffy's wide eyes and swallowed back the lump in his mouth. It would be so easy just to end her suffering. One simple bite or slash of the claws and he could end her pain. He gently pried Faith's hand from Buffy's throat. She gasped for air and Xander mouthed an "I'm sorry" to her. He snarled and flashed his newly grown fangs causing Buffy's already wide eyes to stretch just a bit wider. She struggled in vain beneath him and he slowly lowered his mouth to her neck. The rhythmic beat of her pulse enchanted him, and he felt the beast inside calling for him to take her.   
  
His fangs nicked the delicate flesh of her neck briefly before his still battling conscious told him no. He could not end a life, not willingly, not consciously. His hands shook violently against his will and he knew he was losing the internal battle inside of him. He knew he had to make one last ditch effort to get Buffy out of here, and then he could finally make it rest. His arm snapped out quickly, knocking Faith back to floor. He jumped off of Buffy and quickly pulled her up.   
  
"Get out of here!" He yelled. "Now!"  
  
She didn't even glance at him as she ran for the doors, her pace fast of fueled. Faith groaned as she rolled onto her side and pushed herself up quickly. She growled viciously at him, her lips curled back in a snarl, her claws reaching toward him.   
  
"You asshole," she said, her voice drained of any emotion. "Making me chase my supper."  
  
"Faith," he began. Trying to explain that he was done. That he over trying to be who he used to be. That he would be like her because he could think of nothing else to do.   
  
"No," she said taking a step toward him. "No more talking, no more whining, no more of any of it. I'm tired of your little moral charade. I'm so fucking tired of it. You can't fix this Xander. You can't ever fucking fix this."  
  
She backhanded him harshly and sent him flailing to the floor. She howled as she ran out the door after Buffy and he lay still knowing that it was useless to chase after her. She would get what she wanted. He was sure of it. The pain of her strike barely registered after a moment, and his hand moved to where she'd hit him. He felt nothing. His nosed perked as the scent of Giles' body still floated like perfume around the room, and he fought uselessly to keep away from it. His hands shook as he moved to his hand and knees and crawled slowly toward it. All he was focused on was the smell and the rumble of his wild hunger in his stomach. It had taken every last ounce of strength he had to let Buffy go. And now it was gone. He couldn't fight the animal anymore. He had lost.   
  
He heard the screams of Faith and Buffy's ensuing battle from beyond the doors of the library and tried his best to ignore them. He ignored the dead man's hollow stare as he crouched over the body. He just put his fangs to flesh and let the animal loose.   
  
***  
  
He wasn't sure how much time he'd spent feeding on the librarian's corpse. The screams of the fight had died away awhile ago. He could smell blood beyond the doors, fresher than what remained in the room. His stomach rumbled for it. He stood slowly, letting his nose guide him. He walked out of the library, sniffing deeply as he entered the hallway and headed left. He saw the trail of smashed lockers and knocked over garbage cans left in their wake and followed the mild destruction all the way to the science building at the other end of the school. The scent of blood became stronger as he moved closer and it was beginning to overtake his mind with desire. He rounded a corner and was not surprised at what he saw. Faith was sitting calmly on the floor, breathing heavily; her hands and face covered in Buffy's blood. She scowled up and Xander when she saw him approaching, licking one of her fingers thinking it would drive him away. He looked to Buffy sitting there propped up against the wall, her hands clutching at her stomach, her shirt and pants soaked with her own insides. Several cuts were lashed across her face and shoulders. Her blood was *everywhere.* Her eyes were wide but not unfocused, and he could see the faint rise and fall of her chest. Somehow she was still alive, but was clearly hanging on by a thread. She made little gasping noises inside her throat, an attempt at some sort of speech. But the blood bubbled from her lips and no words could come. He knew that she didn't want to die. He felt Faith's eyes on him as he knelt down next to her, his hand reaching out to stroke the red stained strands of once blonde hair.   
  
"Xander?" Faith asked softly.  
  
Buffy made more gasping noises, but more blood merely dribbled down her chin, and she could say nothing once again. He ran his hands through the puddle billowing around her and brought his crimson covered fingers to his mouth slowly, savoring the taste of her.   
  
The aroma was so intoxicating he could barely hold himself together. What little amount he did lick off his fingers was doing very little to satisfy his growing hunger. He was done trying to fight it. The last part of his rational mind that would scream out that this was all horribly wrong was dead and gone. He felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He can hear her heart slowing, feel the weak pulse inside of her coming to a close. Faith was talking behind him but he didn't pay attention to the words. He looked to her with one last grain of struggle in his eyes and she lifted a gore-covered finger to his mouth to tempt it away. He closed his eyes and let the beast inside devour the rest of his humanity. He leaned closer to Buffy, flicking his tongue out against the soft skin of her neck, before snarling his teeth and ripping into the flesh. She gave one last gargled moan before he drank the rest of her away.   
  
He let the body slump to the ground when the last bit of blood finally stopped flowing. He turned to Faith who was still talking. The only words he caught were "come with me Xander." He crawled to her, pressed his lips firmly against hers, a low growl emitting from his throat. They broke away from each other and their eyes locked. It was then that she knew he was hers, and she was his.   
  
Together forever.   
  
In name and blood. 


End file.
